Chance With Him
by Taticia1
Summary: I look up at Chad to see that he was a lot closer than I thought, only a few inches from my face. I see he's eyes dart from my eyes to my lips and back up, I suddenly have a desire to lean up and kiss him. My cheeks heat up instantly at that thought and I look down, suddenly very interested in my hands that are in my lap.


"Come on, can we at lease talk about this?" Mike asks as he follows me down the hall.

"No, there's nothing to talk about. You've asked me out ten times now and the answer is still no." I tell him. I see Gabriella, Troy, and Chad down the hall, so I head towards them. Before I could get to them, Mike grabs my arm tightly making me stop walking completely.

I turn to him and say, "Let go of me."

"Not until we talk about this," he said as he pulls me in the opposite direction of my friends. I try to pull out of his grip, but he was too strong. I look back at my friends and see worry look on their faces before I'm pulled around the corner. After a minute, he pulls me down an empty hallway the pushes me against a wall.

I push him away from me and say, "What the hell is your problem?"

Mike takes a step closer to me, answering, "My problem is that you keep saying no. You won't even give us a chance."

"That's because I don't like you." I tell him.

"Well, how about now?" he asks as he take another step closer to me as I take a step away, hitting the wall with my back. I'm about to ask what he means, when he suddenly grabs the back of my neck and kisses me. I try to push him away but he doesn't move at all. Then he pushes his tongue into my mouth, I bite down hard on his tongue. He jumps back, moving his face away from mine. I'm about to push him away from me completely when suddenly I feel my right cheek sting and my head wiping to the side. My head slams against the wall and I feel a sharp pain on my left temple, along with something wet going down my head. After a second I realized that Mike slapped me. I put my hand against my left temple, feeling that it was wet; I put pressure on it knowing that I had some kind of wound there.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I ask in a whisper with anger in my voice.

"Because I wasn't done and you stopped Me." he answers before he moves to kiss me again. But before he can I knee him where the sun don't shine really hard. He groans in pain but still has me pinned against the wall, I'm about to do it again when next thing I know someone is pulling him off of me and threw him to the ground. I look to see who it was and see Chad. Next to him was Troy and to my left was Gabriella. I look at Chad and see anger in his eyes as he looks down at Mike, who is still on the ground. I can see that both boy's want to beat Mike up really badly, but I don't need them getting into trouble because of me. I hear Gabriella calling my name at the end of the hall but I ignore her, pushing myself off the wall and move between the boy's and Mike. Since Chad was closer to Mike I place my hands on his chest (ignoring those silly little butterflies in my stomach) I push him back a little, saying, "Chad, Troy stop. He's not worth it."

Troy stops and looks over at me, Chad looks down at me. His eye's softness a little, then he said, "Emily, he just slapped you."

"I know, but I've already caused him pain and I don't need you guys getting into trouble because of me." I tell him (my hands still on his firm chest). Chad looks into my pleading eyes, after a few seconds he signs and nods. Troy backs off and walks back over to Gabriella and Chad moves to stand next to me, with him a little in front of me (my hands sadly falling from his chest and to my sides.)

He looks down at Mike and said, "If you EVER touch her again or bother her in any way, I WILL hurt you next time. Stay away from her and us." He then turns his back on him and softly grabs my arm and pulls me away from Mike.

Once we turned the corner, my head started to spin and the pain gets 10 times worse. I stumble a bit, Chad see this and puts his arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm taking Emily to the Nurse's." he tells them as he leads me to the Nurse Offices. I distantly hear them agree and head the other direction. After a few minutes, we walk into the office. Ms. Gold, the nurse, looks up when we come in. Once she sees me, she jumps up and walks over to us.

"What happened to you, dear?" she asks me as she leads us over to the bed in the office.

"Tripped and hit my head against a wall," I tell her as Chad helps me sit on the bed, thankfully saying nothing about my lie. He sits down next to me as the nurse moves around the room getting stuff to clean me up. She walks over to start cleaning my head wound when her phone started to ring. She hands the stuff to Chad and tells him to start clean my wound, while she answered the phone.

As Ms. Gold walks away, Chad places everything on the bed and grabs a wet wash cloth. He starts to gently wipe away the wet stuff on my face, which now I know was blood, my blood. I wince a little bit when he wipes my cut, he whispers sorry and counties cleaning my wound. After a minute or two, Ms. Gold hangs up the phone and walks back over to us.

"I have to go to the science hall, some kid fainted. So I need you two to stray here and Chad, please finish cleaning and bandage Emily's head. I'll be back in about 5-10 minutes." She tells us before she grabs some stuff and leaves the room.

It's quiet as Chad sets the, now blood stain, wash cloth down and grabs a disinfectant wipe. He then grabs my left cheek with his right hand, then he said, "Hold still, this is going to sting a bit."

I don't move an inch, for 2 reasons. First because he told me not too and the second because of his hand on my cheek (the butterflies in my stomach moving around really fast now). I hiss in pain when he wipes my cut, but I still don't move. After a few seconds, he threw away the wipe then grabs the bandage and put one on my head wound; wincing in pain I close my eyes.

"Sorry," Chad said as he finishes up.

"It's not your fault, Chad," I tell him as I open my eyes, "You got there before he could do anything else to me."

I look up at Chad to see that he was a lot closer than I thought, only a few inches from my face. I see he's eyes dart from my eyes to my lips and back up, I suddenly have a desire to lean up and kiss him. My cheeks heat up instantly at that thought and I look down, suddenly very interested in my hands that are in my lap.

I feel Chad's hand under my chin, lifting my head up. "Hey, don't look down," he tells me softly.

I look up through my eye lashes at him, very aware that his hand moved back to my cheek. He moves a little closer and said, "I want to try something, stop me if you feel uncomfortable."

At first I was confused, until he moves even closer, now only an inch away from my face. Then he closes the distance between us, gently kissing me. I'm shocked at first but then I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine. His lips are soft and warm, also very gentle unlike Mike's when he tried to kiss me. I lean into him more, kissing back.

After a few seconds, he pulls away, resting his forehead against mine. Our breathing a little uneven, I slowly open my eyes and look into his. I can still see slight anger in his eyes from earlier, but I also see happiness and something else but I just can't put my finger on it.

I smile and in a quiet voice, say, "Thank you."

A look of confusion passes through his face as he asks, "For what?'

"For saving me and…..for kissing me," I answer, looking down and blushing really hard.

He laughs quietly to himself and grabs my chin, tilting it so I was looking at him. "You're welcome and Emily, there's no reason to be embarrasses, also you look cute when you blush. To be honest, I've wanted to kiss you for a while now." He tells me.

He looks down, a slight blush on his cheeks. I then felt a little braver; I leaned up and kissed him. he was shocked at first, I think, for he didn't move. Then he started to kiss me back, I move my hands around his neck, lightly playing with his hair on the back of his neck. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me onto his lap. Now I'm straddling him, he deepens the kiss. I tangle my hands into his hair now, with one of his hands moving around my waist, pulling me closer to him. While, his other hand moved to my right leg.

After a few seconds, we pull apart, both of us breathing hard. I rest my head against his, with my eyes closed. He leans in and gives me a light peck on my lips.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." He said as he moves me from his lap to sitting next to him on the bed.

I laugh quietly to myself, not 30 seconds later the nurse returns with the kid that fainted. We got up off the bed so he could have it. The nurse helps him to it, and then she walks over to us.

"How are you feeling, Dear?" she asks me as she checks my now bandage head.

"A little light headed, but beside that I'm fine." I reply.

She nods, walks over to a little fridge and grabs a bottle of orange juices and a bottle of water. She comes back and hands them to me, then she looks over to Chad and tells him, "Keep an eye on her, if she's still lightheaded in an hour or her head gets worse bring her back here."

"Will do," Chad replies.

He then takes the water bottle from me, then grabs my now free hand with his, intertwining our fingers together. I feel a light blush on my cheeks, Ms. Gold looks at me and smile at me knowingly. He pulls me out of the nurse office, we walk for a minute or two before Chad stops. I stop as well and look up at him, seeing he had on his thinking face, I smile softly at that.

"Chad? You okay?" I ask him.

He looks down at me, smiles and say, "Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" I ask.

"Well…about the kiss and you," he tells me with a smile.

I blush more, then ask, "What about the kiss and me?" Now I am a little worried that he's regretting the kiss now.

"How that it was amazing, as you are too. Also how I want to ask you something," he tells me.

My cheeks had to have been bright red by now, "What would that be?" I ask him.

'Well, ha, do you want to go out Friday night for a movie and dinner?" he asks me with a nervious smile.

I look into his eyes to see that he's nervous, I think he's worried I'll say no. I feel like I'm in a dream, if I am I hope I never wake up.

I lean up and kiss him on the cheek then saying, "I would love to."

I smile at him and he does the same. "Good," he said, then he grabs my hand again and we head to where our friends are waiting for us.

Walking up to them, I had a smile on my face. They asked if I was okay and I told them that I was. The whole time, I never lose my smile. The bell rang a few minutes later, telling us that lunch was over and it was time for class again.

Chad walks with me to class, which thankfully we had together. As I see down at my desk, I think to myself, "I finally have a chance with him." I look over to him, his desk was next to mine, and sees him looking at me. I smile at him and then the teacher walks in and starts class, the whole lesson, both Chad and myself kept taking glances at each other. I truly couldn't wait for Friday.

The End


End file.
